The present invention relates generally to alloys and, more particularly, to a novel cast aluminum-beryllium alloy having superior strength, corrosion resistance, x-ray cross-section, and environmental acceptability.
Aluminum-beryllium alloys are known for their unique combination of properties, including strength, stiffness, lightness, machinability and corrosion resistance. Their appeal for commercial applications ranging from aircraft components to actuator armsets for computer disk drives has been recognized for some time.
Efforts have been made to refine and develop properties of these alloys in order to expand their commercial viability. This is typically accomplished by varying the alloy constituent levels. For instance, increased beryllium levels are known to prevent oxidation of aluminum and other alloy components. Nickel, cobalt and copper additions have been found to as enhance alloy strength and toughness.
In an attempt to make aluminum-beryllium alloys more commercially feasible, magnesium addition have also been used. While this has improved ductility, other characteristics of magnesium have precluded its use in vacuum cast alloy applications. They include volatility, strength, and work hardening coefficient. As a result, commercial viability of conventional aluminum-beryllium alloys has been limited.